Yesterday
by krusherlover
Summary: Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin, di sebuah pesta. Rambut cokelat, mata karamel, dan senyumnya yang manis membuatku tertarik padanya.Namun,ia menyimpan sebuah rahasia...SenaxOC,slight ? xSena Untuk FFC Original Character.Romance setengah-setengah, abal.


Title : Yesterday

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki, Yuusuke Murata

Pairing : SenaOC

Genre : Friendship

Rating : T, maybe.

Warning : OC, OOC tingkat tinggi, weird, typo, etc

Summary : Kemarin, aku bertemu secara intens dengannya. Rambut cokelatnya, mata karamelnya, sangat mempesona. Namun, dia memiliki sebuah rahasia..

Author's note : Fict untuk FFC OC yang saya ikuti. Sangat telat, karena 21.5.2010 sudah deadline! Jadi, kalo rada kilat, maaf ya! Dan disini isinya plesbek semua..Dan oh! Gaje abis!

**E N J O Y**

~ Yesterday ~

Kemarin, adalah saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Secara langsung, secara dekat, begitu intens.

Di sebuah pesta, di atas kapal pesiar. Merayakan kemenangan tim amercan footballnya di semifinal Turnamen Nasional, Christmas Bowl.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan kali pertama aku melihatnya. Tentu saja, karena aku adalah salah satu pemandu sorak yang meneriakan namanya di pinggir field. Dengan pom-pom di tangan, aku dan tim cheers memberikan apa yang kami bisa berikan. Teriakan pemacu semangat bagi mereka. Bagi tim kami.

Dengan segelas red wine di tangan, aku mengobrol bersama dengan sesama teman pemandu sorak tim american football tempat kami bergabung, Deimon Devil Bats. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya yang sedang berbincang hangat dengan rekan timnya, Monta.

Dia tertawa lepas. Berusaha melepaskan beban bahwa dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu, mereka akan bertanding di lapangan final melawan tim raksasa terkuat. Dengan catatan, quarter back utama terluka dan belum dapat dipastikan akan tampil berlaga.

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya. Apakah ia khawatir? Apakah ia takut? Apakah ia cemas?

Walau aku hanyalah seorang pemandu sorak pengganti –karena pemandu sorak yang lama harus kembali ke Amerika- aku juga mempunyai rasa 'memiliki'. Memiliki tim yang dulunya dibangun olah tiga orang sahabat, Hiruma, Kurita, dan Musashi. Maka , tak salah, kan, jika aku takut jika kami kalah? Jika aku cemas jika salah satu dari kami akan terluka? Jika aku khawatir akan keselamatannya? Aku tak ingin 'miliiku' terluka, aku tak ingin terkalahkan.

Aku masih sibuk berpikir, ketika ia tak sengaja menabrakku. Membuat minuman yang ia bawa bawa tumpah di gaun baruku. Dia, sosok itu, menunduk minta maaf dengan gugup, tubuhnya gemetar.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku ti-dak senga-ja!" serunya terpatah-patah.

Aku hanya tersenyum kaku,"Ti-dak masa-lah, Sena-chan."

Pemuda idolaku itu hanya terpaku mendengar ucapanku. Uh-oh. Dengan apa dia kupanggil tadi? Sena-chan! Itu gawat!

Pertama, aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Kedua.. ada apa denganku hingga aku memanggilnya dengan sufiks –chan? Aku sungguh gila.

"Err, Yoshida-san, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Lebih baik sekarang, kau ke toilet untuk membersihkan gaunmu. Akan kutemani," katanya dengan senyum manis. Ugh. Senyumnya sungguh membuatku meleleh. Dis sungguh pemuda yang manis.

"Terima kasih, Kobayakawa-san. Tapi, aku bisa sendiri tanpa ditemani."

"Ti-dak boleh, maksudku, ini sudah tanggung jawabku karena mengotori gaunmu. Kumohon?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Ugh. Suara bagai malaikat itu... bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya?

"Terima kasih, Kobayakawa-san."

Dia pun mengantarkanku ke toilet. Sampai di depan toilet wanita, dia membiarkanku masuk ke dalam dan menunggu di luar. Diam-diam aku tersenyum. Sungguh pemuda yang _gentleman_.

Di dalam toilet, aku berdiri di depan cermin besar yang terpasang di dinding. Hah?; Apa aku tak salah lihat? Mukaku.. merona? Karena Kobayakawa-san, pemuda manis itu? Sungguh, kali ini tubuhku sakit.

Tak mau berlama-lama, aku segera membersihkan gaunku, lalu keluar dari toilet. Saat mata hitamku menangkap sosoknya yang mungil, ia tengah bersandar di pagar kapal dan memandang ke arah lautan luas. Angin laut membelai parasnya yang tampan dan rambutnya bergoyang seirama dengan hembusan. Mumbuat rambut hitamku juga yang panjang sedada kugelung ke atas membentuk bun, menjadi berantakan.

Dia juga tersenyum manis. Dadaku berdegup melihatnya. Kurasa, hatiku mulai terpaut padanya.

"Kobayakawa-san, terima kasih banyak sudah mengantarku," ucapku sopan. Dia berbalik menghadapku.

"Tak masalah, Yoshida-san."

"Kalau begitu, kita kembali ke pesta?"

"Tidak, maksudku, aku ingin disini sedikit labih lama lagi, jika kau ingin kembali lebih dulu, tidak apa-apa."

"Biarkan saya menemani Kobayakawa-san saja. Boleh?"

Dia hanya mengangguk singkat. Kemudian, aku bersandar di sebelahnya, ikut menikmatai indahnya malam. Langit kelam itu tampak hitam, namun indah karena banyaknya bintang yang tampak dan sinar rembulan yang begitu terang.

"Kau tahu, masalah itu datang tanpa diduga," katanya membuka obrolan. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Apa Kobayakawa-san sedang dalam masalah? Tak terlihat seperti itu."

"Ya. Masalah yang begitu pelik." Sesaat, keheningan melanda diantara kami. Sungguh tak kusangka, Kobayakawa-san yang terlihat ceria dan supel, sedang terlibat masalah seperti itu.

"Apa aku bisa membantu?"

"Tidak, maksudku.. yah.. Ah, kenapa aku malah curhat padamu? Maaf."

"Itu tak masalah. Kita berteman bukan?" kataku ramah. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kemudian, ia tersenyum ramah.

"Ya, kita berteman."

"...lalu apa masalah Kobayakawa-san?"

"..."

"Kobayakawa-san?"

"Cinta." Aku hanya dapat ber-oh' ria. Cinta. Yah, masalah yang sering dialami manusia. Aku pun juga pernah mengalaminya. Jadi, aku mengerti keadaan Kobayakawa-san.

"Aku mengerti."

"Be-benarkah, Yoshi-"

"Yuriko saja. Dan Sena saja untukmu, boleh? Kita berteman , kan?" Dia hanya mengagguk.

"Yuriko-san.."

"Jadi Sena-san, permasalahannya apa?"

"Dia muncul, dan menyeretku ke dunia ini. American football. Aku selalu didekatnya, namun aku tak dapat menjangkaunya. Dan dia tak kunjung mengerti akan perasaanku ini."

"Eh?"

"..."

"Aku sedikit paham. Siapa dia? Dan kenapa kau tak dapat menjangkaunya?"

"...ini rahasiaku."

"Oh. Maaf. Tapi kau bisa membaginya denganku, jika itu dapat membuat perasaanmu lebih lega."

"...Akan kubagi denganmu."

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Aku tak dapat menjangkaunya, Aku tak dapat memiliknya. Karena dia..."

"...?"

"Karena Hiruma-san seorang laki-laki."

* * *

Ugh. Ingin rasanya aku mengubur kenangan kemarin malam. Mengetahui bahwa seorang yang sempat aku kagumi, sempat membuatku penasaran, sempat membuat dadaku berdegup, adalah seorang...

Gay.

Kumohon, Tuhan, jadikan aku dan duniaku kembali normal!

FIN *?*

Hohoho. Kilat.. kilat..hanya 800-an kata menurut word count MS Word..*story doang*

Well, ayo kita jelaskan OC yang gaje ini.

Name: Yuriko Yoshida

Sex: F

Age: 16

Yuriko itu cewek berambut dan bermata hitam, salah satu cheers Devil Bats, seorang homophobic.

Sekian *plakk*

Sena kayaknya terlalu gentle yah? Gak apalah. LOL *ditampol ffcers*

Mind to RnR?


End file.
